The Simple Moments
by MysteriousFeather
Summary: It started with a happy little thought that soon unraveled into a one-shot. Focusing on Brothers, Music, and Turtles. I do not own the song or turtles.


Michelangelo couldn't have been more excited when he and his brothers entered the instrument filled room. It had been awhile since he had convinced his brothers to play together, but he had a song that would guarantee to peek his brother's interests.

"So what's this great song that we just had to play?" Raphael questioned as he strummed his guitar strings.

"Yeah the way you've been going on about it I'm dying to start playing." Donatello said with a bright smile.

Mikey placed a sheet of music in front of each curious turtle, his smile growing as he brothers started to tinker with their instruments and the tune.

"Sweet Victory, is this another one of your own compositions Mikey?"

"Not exactly, I'll tell you where I got it later just focus on those magic piano fingers, Leo." The older turtle did as he was asked and began to work.

Nothing could make Mikey's day more wonderful, spending time with his brothers was all it took. He couldn't resist a small chuckle to himself when he thought of how their musical fantasies came to life. They were around the age of nine, each one exhausted from Splinters training session.

Splinter was very pleased at his son's hard work and had surprised them with a small gift he had found, a radio. The young turtle's eyes grew wide with awe as they looked at the new strange electronic device. But it wasn't until Splinter had turned it on they were truly amazed.

The sounds that came out of it were so beautiful. It was not that they had never heard music before, Splinter would on some occasions sing or hum a sweet little lullaby he knew from his childhood but this music was different. There were instruments and not only one but multiple voices singing together harmonizing and blending to perfection.

It was from that moment on music had become an important part in the turtle's lives, and thanks to their brother Donatello and his dumpster diving escapades and hard work, he was able to meet all their musical needs.

"Hey earth to Mikey." Blue eyes refocused on his red masked brother.

"Sorry guess I was day dreaming."

"What about?" Donatello asked as he continued to learn the notes for his bass.

"When Splinter found that radio."

"That was a good day." Leonardo smiled thinking fondly over the memory.

"Ya, remember how Donatello decided to play doctor and dissect it. Geez we were so peeved." Raphael chuckled.

"Hey I put it back together." The purple masked turtle interjected.

"So you guys ready to play." Michelangelo chirped unable to be patient any longer.

"It might be rough but I think we're ready."

"Just go with the flow fearless and follow my lead."

"Last I checked Raph I started the song." The blue masked turtle quipped with a smirk.

"Just shut it and play."

Michelangelo's heart began to race with anticipation. Leonardo had begun his opening, soft and flowing, followed by his temperamental brother's voice.

The winner takes all

It's the thrill of one more kill

The last one to fall

Will never sacrifice their will

The timing moved through the orange masked turtles mind guiding his hands and joining in with a forceful blast of percussion.

Don't ever look back on the world closing in

Be on the attack with your wings on the wind

Oh, the games will begin.

The four readied themselves as they entered the chorus each voice joining in.

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory… yeah

It's ours for the taking

It's our for the fight

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory… yeah

And the one's who's last to fall

The winner takes all.

Michelangelo burst into laughter as Raphael cut in early with his guitar solo, his confident swagger and grin instantly annoying his two well tempered brothers.

And the one who's last to fall

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory

It's ours for the taking

It's ours for the fight

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory

And the one who's last to fall

The winner takes all.

"Whoo, that was awesome!" Michelangelo cheered

"Not a bad song bro."

"Your only saying that Raph because it had a guitar solo." Donatello stated rolling eyes.

"You jealous, Einstein?"

"All right you two." Leonardo cut them off. "So Mikey where did you find this song?"

"Oh, no where special."

"What's odd is it seemed familiar." The brilliant turtle wondered.

"How familiar?" the orange masked turtle asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Not sure but I heard it from somewhere."

"Come on Mikey, ya gonna tell us or what?" Raph huffed growing impatient.

"Well I heard it from TV."

"MTV." Leo guessed

"No more like a favorite show or cartoon of mine."

"You got this from a cartoon? Which one?" Donatello's brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"You didn't get this song from Adventure Time did you?" Raph grunted with annoyance.

"No, SpongeBob." Michelangelo retorted.

Raph's eyes instantly narrowed. "You had me play a song from SpongeBob!" he growled. "I don't believe this! You are not allowed to pick anymore songs Mikey." Raph roared as he stomped out of the room.

"Come on Raph it wasn't that bad." Donatello chased after the grumpy turtle.

A sudden yelp followed.

"Raphael will you leave Donnie alone." Leo ordered racing out of the room.

The lair soon began to fill with yelps and yells. Michelangelo rolled his baby blue eyes, "_At least I got them to get along for a short while._" He thought to himself with a shrug.

He placed his drumsticks down and headed out of the room. Before he turned off the light and shut the door he looked up at that old radio sitting contently on the shelf. A sweet smile formed on his face and he closed the door with a happy tune playing in his head.


End file.
